


Lie Lie Lie

by ElevenGaleStorms



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cal-centric, Every lie makes an injury AU, Gen, possibly disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: Some said lies were the greatest sin.For it could deceive even the keenest of minds if done right.The wool of trust could be pulled over their eyes.And that was how lies would hurt.For every lie, a sin, you make, your blood would pay the price.Every time.





	Lie Lie Lie

Some said lies were the greatest sin.

For it could deceive even the keenest of minds if done right.

The wool of trust could be pulled over their eyes.

And that was how lies would hurt.

For every lie, a sin, you make, your blood would pay the price.

Every time.

* * *

 

Cal had noticed the scars on Sophia’s hands. Miniscule cuts like the ones people would get from papercuts covered her hands. It was an odd sight like seeing an angel’s wings be battered and tainted with dirt.

“You can trust me, Cal.” The man looked wearily up at Sophia, “You will be better. Imagine a world without violence and killing.”

He noticed the crimson stain blooming on the pristine white fabric of her suit jacket.

“Stop.”

She must have thought violence was a far worse sin than lying.

But in truth, lying was the exact thing that gave way to violence. 

* * *

Lin had a shallow scar going across her neck like someone had slit her throat but failed to accomplish their intended goal.

The Asian woman must have noticed his staring and gave a knowing look,   
“Sometimes, we must lie to ourselves,” she said quietly before continuing in the smooth dancing with her red ribbons. The fabric flowed with her every movement as did she.

Cal didn’t know what she meant until it was too late. 

* * *

 “I’m Callum Lynch,” he whispered almost hysterically to himself. The breathless laugh he gave off at the end only seemed to continue to just build and build the pressure in his chest… until one crimson stain tainted the light blue shirt, he was wearing.

“I’m Callum Lynch.”  
One cut.   
This time a cut bled across his collarbone.

“I’m Cal.”  
Two cuts.  
He felt the flesh in his leg tear as a gash made crimson liquid flow across his leg.

He felt the pressure in his chest go down, and the reflection of himself- _noitwasAguilarremember_ \- went away in the glass opposite from him.

Cal laughed and laughed until he felt his voice go hoarse.

He didn't like the pain or even the cuts.

But it worked. It really did work.

He kept on muttering his name to himself…  
And the blood continued to flow.

(Why were the men trying to restrain him with a gag? Couldn’t they see that he was trying to be  **S** _aN_ **e**?)

* * *

_“Deja de mentir.”_

The glower Aguilar imposed on him did nothing to stop the consistent cuts that Cal made with his words.

“I’m-” His ancestor pulled back his hand, in an obvious prepation to strike.

Cal didn’t even blink. At this point, it didn’t matter what happened to him.

 _“Eres más que eso.”_  The hidden blade extended from Aguilar’s gauntlet stopped within inches of his face. The smoke making up the form of the blade brushed lightly against his skin.

 ** _Don’t deny what runs in your veins, Cal._**  

* * *

 “We work in the dark,” Cal stared into the eyes of his mother- _notrealnotreal_ \- with the realization of the truth in his eyes, “To serve the light.” He breathed out.

Not a single cut tainted his skin.

**_“Eres más que eso.”_ **

Aguilar was right.

He was more.

Cal was an Assassin.

“We are Assassins.”

And not a single, fresh cut decorated his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not written to offend anyone and I apologize if this did offend anyone. I just thought of this when I saw this AU on a post online. Thanks for reading!


End file.
